Who Needs Love
by DaiUzumaki
Summary: What happens when you find out your boyfriend is cheating on you, and he wants to get back together? What should Dai choose Yes or No Implied with:OCxOC,ShikaIno,SasuSaku,NejiTen,and NaruHina
1. It all started at the Mall

I was sitting on my bed with a bowl of chips and three chocolate bar wrappers on the end of my bed. I gave a big huff as I picked up a handful of chips stuffing them into my mouth. I was so upset, how could he do this to me? I gave him everything; I don't know where it went wrong. What did _she_ have that I didn't? I am prettier and smarter than that stupid skank would ever be. I, Dai Uzumaki was being toyed with by the one guy that she actually liked.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I can't believe it somebody else to annoy me at the worst time of my life. Dai groaned as she moved the bowl off of her lap and got up to go answer the door. As I grabbed for the doorknob my eyes started to water. Just thinking of what_ he_ did with _her_, just made her come to tears.

As Dai cracked the door open a little to see the eye of her older brother, Naruto Uzumaki, standing there with a giant grin on his face.

"Open up little sis, I have a surprise for you." Naruto said as he tried to slide in between the crack. Knowing Naruto her whole life, she knew that he would not stop annoying her until he gave her what he had for her.

Dai couldn't help but laugh at her foolish older brother. She finally opened the door a little bit more just so her brother could slide in.

Dai walked back over to her bed and grabbed her bowl with her chips in them. She was like a giant couch potato. As she reached for the remote Naruto snatched it away with a teasingly smile. Dai sighed and grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in her mouth. Not caring if she had the remote or not, she just kept shoving chips into her mouth.

"Now come one little sis, come to the mall with me and the gang." Naruto said as he took her bowl of chips away from her. Dai looked at Naruto like she was going to cry.

"You can't sit here all day and just eat a bunch of chips, your going to end up like Chouji." He said with a laugh. Dai actually laughed at Naruto's statement.

"If I go Naruto will you stop annoying me?" Dai said as she got up and walked over to her closet to pull out her favorite blue shirt. She turned to look at Naruto waiting for his answer. Naruto was too busy munching on her chips to know what she was saying.

"You should talk Naruto; I'm not the one wearing a t-shirt and boxers with ramen bowls on them eating chips on a blue bed with pink bunnies on them." Dai said as she walked out of her room towards the bathroom.

After about an hour, Dai finally came out of the bathroom looking stunning as ever. She wore her favorite blue top with the quote: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so."

Dai had basically all blue on except for her pants, which were solid black.

"Go get ready Naruto." She said as she picked up the empty bowl of chips off of Naruto's head. She giggled at the sight of her brother. Who would believe someone like Dai could be related to such a pin-head like Naruto. It was true she was younger but only by a few months. Naruto was born in October while she was born in January.

Finally, after 3 hours Naruto was ready. I know girls are supposed to take a long time getting ready but boys. Normally guys just take a showers slap on some deodorant then some clothes and then just leave the house. Sometimes Dai wondered about her brother. It was about 3:10 in the afternoon. Dai called her best friend Ino Yamanaka, who called her best friend Sakura Haruno, who called Hinata Hyuuga, who called Ten-Ten, who agreed to meet up at the mall.

As Naruto and Dai walked out of their house, Naruto tripped over the first step, due to the fact that Dai pushed him on purpose. As Naruto hopped in his orange BMW, that had for some weird reason had ramen bowls all over it. Dai stood there waiting for Naruto to notice that she was waiting for him. Naruto finally noticed her after three tries at putting his seatbelt on.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Dai gave a big sigh as she leaned over on the car.

"I am not riding in this car." She said as she walked over to her silver Mercedes Benz. It was true Dai and Naruto both had their own cars, but Dai didn't know how her father could afford a car with ramen bowls on it. She took her keys out of her pants pocket, and opened her car door. She had a grin on her face knowing she would win this argument. Naruto didn't even bother to argue with his sister, knowing she would win anyways, so he just took off of his seatbelt and got out of the car. Naruto hung his head his head in defeat as he slowly walked to the passenger side of Dai's car.

Dai slid into the driver's seat and put her keys in the ignition. She smiled as she turned on her radio on to her favorite station 102.5, better known as Konoha's Number One Radio Station. Naruto groaned at his sister's actions. The mall was 5 ½ miles away from their house and it seemed like it took forever with all the traffic. By the time the two Uzumaki siblings got to the mall, they were already 40 minutes late.

"Hey Guys! Over Here." Naruto screamed trying to get their friends attention. Dai was trying to act like she didn't know Naruto as she scooted closer and closer towards the group of friends.

Once Dai was seated at the table she immediately started talking it up with her friends. The guys started to walk over to where Naruto was instead of sitting there listening to gossip.

"So….Ino are you two officially a couple yet?" Dai asked Ino with a very sly look on her face. Ino couldn't help but turn as dark as the Uchiha's sharingan. All the girls were leaning in closer and closer anxious to her what Ino's reply was.

"Well, he said that if we were going to make this work it had to be done under his terms." Ino said as she took one big gulp.

"That means…." Sakura said waiting for Ino to say something.

Before Ino could get a word out Ten-Ten said "Don't forget to give detail."

Boy was this going to be hard for Ino. How is she going to make this seem romantic.

"Okay, here's what happened. I was sitting at his house waiting for him to get ready for us to come here. I was just sitting and watching TV and out of no where he comes up and kisses me. Then he starts talking about how it was a drag to do that. So then I asked does this make us a couple, and he said he'll think about it." Ino said trying to catch her breath.

"That doesn't tell us if you and Shikamaru are going out though." Dai stated as she whispered something into Hinata's ear.

"I was getting to that part." Ino said as she saw _him_ standing over there next to _her_.

"Umm… Dai I think you might want to check behind you." Ino said nervously.

"Why would I.." Dai was cut off by the sight of _him._

Oh no! Dai thought to herself,

"Hide me!" Dai whispered as she tried to hide behind Sakura. Hoping that _he_ wouldn't notice her, she couldn't bare to see _his_ face. Maybe coming to the mall wasn't such a good idea.


	2. A Familiar Face

Dai ducked her head down low as she hid behind Sakura. She tried to look up without being noticed by _him_. She knew that if _he_ saw her, _he_ would immediately come over and try to get back together with her. He'd probably say that _he _still loved her and didn't mean to hurt her and that it was a one night stand. Or be like _she_ wasn't important, we can still make this relationship work. What a bunch of bull Dai thought to herself, if _she _wasn't so important than why did _he_ spend the night with _her_ in _her_ bed on top of _her_.

"Listen up I need you guys to help me make it over to that boutique." Dai whispered as she pointed to the boutique that had the words: "Fashion isn't everything; it's the Only Thing."

All the girls nodded in agreement as they formed a circle with Dai in the middle of it. They all started to waddle over to the boutique; they were doing fine until a little tiny centipede was near Dai's leg. Dai didn't notice the insect until she felt little legs climb on her legs. Dai looked down to see what it was, and to her surprise it was a centipede.

Dai hated insects so much, like there was this one time when Dai was 5 and she was playing outside with Naruto.

They were playing tag and Dai was it. Dai wasn't a very fast runner but she was trying her best. Naruto was about 5 feet in front of her, and Dai was tired of being it so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped towards Naruto, thinking she was going to make it, but she ended up landing on the ground with dirt all over her clothes. Dai checked her knees for any scratches or bruises. Dai smiled that she didn't see any bruises, but her smile faded away when she saw an insect crushed on her knee. It looked disgusting with all its legs spread out all over her knee. Ever since then Dai has been terrified by insects.

Dai tried to stay calm as the centipede crawled over her leg. She wanted to hold it in but she couldn't she had to scream. Sakura accidentally bumped into Dai as she was waddling over to the boutique. When Sakura bumped her it caused Dai to crush the centipede with her knee. Dai screamed in terror, looking at the insect's guts and insides being splattered all over her knee. Dai's scream was so loud that the security ended up running around as if someone had stolen something. Not only did the scream alarm the security guards, it alarmed _him_.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata walked away from Dai and Ino like they didn't even know them. Dai couldn't help herself; she hated insects and always will hate insects. Dai kept screaming until, Ino took a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped away all the insect's residue off of her knee.

Once Dai had stopped screaming, she continued her trip to the boutique. As Dai entered the shop she noticed that the girls that had left her an Ino were already there looking at clothes. Dai threw a glare at the three girls for about 5 seconds, and then Dai started picking out different tops that she liked. Dai was in and out of the changing rooms for about an hour trying on different outfits. Once Dai came out of the changing room for about the seven-thousandth time, she noticed a strange couple enter the boutique.

The girl was obviously had the authority in the relationship. The girl was very pretty; she had her long black hair in a high ponytail. The red shirt that the girl wore went perfect with her crimson red eyes. Oh and she even had matching flats to match her eyes, wasn't she stylish. Then there was the guy that she was with, he looked he couldn't stand being with the girl. His brown hair came down to about his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes.

He wore black pants and a black shirt with a green skull on it. His shoes looked like they came from a garbage shoot. The most disturbing part about the boy was that he kept touching the girl in inappropriate places.

The girl looked really irritated at the boy touching her body. Did the boy have any manners Dai thought to herself. She nudged her friend Ino and showed her the odd couple.

"What's wrong with that pervert?" Ino asked in a whisper. I raised my shoulders to signal that I didn't know what was wrong.

The two girls decided that they were going to do a little bit of investigating about the strange couple. They moved closer and closer to the couple. The girl looked like she was going to explode if the boy touched her one more time. She was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. The boy had a grin on his face and moved his hand to the girl's breasts. BOOM! That was it the girl exploded.

"You are such a Pervert! Didn't your parents teach to keep your hands and feet to yourself?" She said as she threw her purse to the ground. She looked she was about kick some ass.

"You know what I feel sorry for you." She said to the boy.

"Since your parents didn't train you right, I guess I'm going to have to." She said as she rolled up her sleeves. She started with taking off her shoe and whacking the boy in the head. The boy wrapped his arm over his head to block her hits. He then started to run away from the girl that he now thought was insane.

"Oh no you don't, get your sorry ass back over here." She said as she chased him out of the store.

"Ino did you see that?" Dai asked her friend. Ino was too busy gazing at the girl's purse.

"Yeah I know. She has better taste than I do." Ino said as she got up to go see if she could find a purse just like that girls. Dai yanked on Ino's arm so that she would come with her.

"We have to go help her." Dai said as she ran out of the store. Ino was trying to get free of Dai's grasp, but she was just too strong.

"Dai can you please let me go; I promise I will stay with you." Ino said with puppy dog eyes. Dai would never give in to the puppy dog eyes move, which was her signature move. So how was that going to work on her.

"Fine but you have to stay with me." She said as she let go of Ino's arm.

The two girls ended up running past _him_ lip locking with _her_. They finally came to a stop when they saw the girl weeping at the food court. It was a good thing to because Ino and Dai couldn't run any further.

Dai walked slowly over to the weeping girl. She tried to be as quiet as a mouse when she was taking her steps. When Dai arrived to the table the girl was weeping at, she sat down and sucked in some breath.

"Hello, I'm Dai Uzumaki. I saw what happened back there at the boutique, and I feel really bad for you. No one should have to put up with a guy like that." She said as she rested her arm on the table.

"Hello Dai, I am Rosery Kuran. That guy you saw me chase after **was **my boyfriend, his name was Irachu Gamakicha." She said with a smile.

"Rosery Kuran" I said in my head. That name sounded so familiar. Maybe I know her from somewhere.


End file.
